lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
HELLO KITTY's Welcome Party
HELLO KITTY's Welcome Party is a LINE Friends & Hello Kitty voting contest where you participate and vote for the cutest looking candidate. Theme: Dress up, and party down! What lovely things await today? __TOC__ Event Participation * Each entry costs 2,000 Gems. * Entering the contest will give you an exclusive Badge for free! * If your equipped aura extends out of the picture's border, it will be scaled down or removed to fit it. * The top 10 will have their avatar profiles visible to all LINE PLAY users, and their avatars may be used for promotional purposes. Event Points * Event Points are earned by participating in the contest. * Everyone starts with 0 points. You gain points by submitting an entry and voting. Contest Entry * Each entry you submit will cost 2,000 Gems. * You will receive 50 pts each time other avatars vote for you. * Players that use an item from LINE FRIENDS & HELLO KITTY Gacha in their entry will receive 100 pts each time other avatars vote for you. Hellokittyinterior.png Voting * You can only vote 10 times a day. Additional votes cost 300 gems per vote, but doing so will let you receive 1 out of 5 interior items. * The maximum you can vote for someone including paid votes is 20 times. * You will receive 10 pts every time you vote for someone. * Votes reset each day at 0am (GMT+9) * Tap on the contestant you want to vote for and then tap on LIKE to cast a vote. * You cannot vote for yourself. Prizes In order to receive the prize, tap on the green "Check points" button at the top of the event page. If you have enough points, it will allow you to receive the prize. For a secret prize, look for HELLO KITTY NPC in LINE Park. *'100pt' - LINE FRIENDS & HELLO KITTY Wuv You Mini Aura *'1,000pt -' *'2,000pt -' *'5,000pt -' *'7,000pt - ' *'10,000pt -' *'20,000pt -' *'30,000pt -' *'40,000pt -' *'50,000pt -' Results * Once the event ends, entries will be ranked based on the number of votes received. The top 10 will be revealed around September via the Notices. * Rewards earned based on final rankings will be delivered to the winners' mailboxes after they've been announced. * They will begin producing personalized items for the top 10 winners at 12pm, September 19 (GMT+9) * If the winners have a certain nickname they'd like to use on the personalized item, they must change their Avatar nickname beforehand. * If the nickname is exceedingly long or contains special symbols, it will be altered during the design process. Ranking Prizes The top 10 finalists get 500 Cash plus a special personalized item made specifically for them. * Top 10 - 500 + HELLO KITTY accessory * Top 100 - LINE Brown Badge * Top 1000 - HELLO KITTY Badge Other * In the future, there will be a HELLO KITTY NPC in the tie-up square that will reveal how many points you need in order to get the secret items. * Entering or voting through illicit means is prohibited. Cheating is disqualified. * During this event, you can visit the LINE Park to take an avatar photo with HELLO KITTY & LINE Friends. It costs Cash to remove the watermark. Gallery Category:LINE FRIENDS & HELLO KITTY Category:Event